Eliminar
Información Yimei/Kyoka Matsumoto (Drisse/Hanne Keuler en la versión europea) es una jugadora de los equipos Diamond Dust, Caos, Inazuma Japon, Las Aguilas Imperiales y Ventisca Sapphire. Mas tarde se integra al equipo Karose Midnigth. Es defensa, centrocampista y delantera. Es estudiante del Instituto Aureola. Plataforma familiar Su madre falleció a causa de un accidente automovilistico cuando era una niña. Para Kyoka fue un golpe muy duro, puesto que su madre lo era todo para ella, sin embargo con el apoyo de sus hermanos y su padre, logro seguir adelante. Tiempo despues, a los 6 años, su padre fallece a causa de una enfermedad, dejandola a ella y a sus hermanos bajo los cuidados de una de sus tias. Lamentablemente, la situacion empeoro y su tía termino por tratarlos peor. Los culpaba de todo y generalmente, su odio era tan cotidiano, que termino por acostumbrarse a ello. En ese momento, conocio a Aika Martinez, Leonardo Crown y Eduardo Salins, con quienes inicio una buena amistad. Ellos tres, sabiendo que no era la mejor opcion pero tampoco lo era dejarla en esa situacion, le dijeron que se fuera de casa junto con sus hermanos. No teniendo mas alternativa, se escapa de casa de su tia y ella, Hiroshi y Yuriko van a dar a casa de sus abuelos maternos. Les cuentan todo lo que ha sucedido, y despues de muchos procesos, el trio de hermanos consigue quedarse bajo el cuidado de sus abuelos. El tiempo avanzo y para entonces, Hiroshi se fue a Alemania a estudiar con uno de los primos paternos. Yuriko y Kyoka se trasladaron a Japón con el permiso de sus abuelos, pero con la diferencia que Yuriko se quedo en al ciudad Inazuma y Kyoka se quedo en Kioto. Temporada del Instituto Alien Cuando ella se fue a estudiar a Japón con autorización de sus abuelos, era rechazada por la mayoría de los chicos y chicas de su escuela. Era muy agresiva, y deseaba demostrarles de alguna manera a todos que podría tener un poder mucho mayor. Fue que descubrio la piedra Alius, gracias a que Seijiro Kira, le propuso volverse mas poderosa y los beneficios que le traería. Por acto de inconsiencia, ella cayó en la trampa y la piedra Alius se apodero de su cuerpo. Ahi conoció a Gazelle, Ulvida, Grand, Burn, Venere, Desarm, Heat, Lezze y a Nepha. Se hizo muy buena amiga de todos menos de Gazelle, pues siempre era bastante cortante con el. Muchas veces, Heat y Ulvida trataron que ambos se llevaran bien, lograndolo, aunque no del todo. Tambien conocio a Laura Excla, con la cual entablo muy buena amistad. Las dos se tenian mucha confianza y siempre se apoyaron una a la otra. Ella jugo en el partido de Raimon vs. Diamond Dust y de Raimon vs. Caos. Sin embargo, en el partido de Caos vs. Raimon, su mente se corrompe bastante cuando dentro de ella se produce un desequilibrio por parte de la piedra alius. Dentro de ella, su mente se divide: Por una parte esta la nueva Kyoka y por otro lado, esta quien era. Esto ocasiona una colision en su interior, que le produce un daño. Despues de esto, Seijiro decide que ya no es apta para continuar en el Instituto, lo que causa molestia en el interior de la chica. Sin embargo, Ulvida le dice que es por su bien y ella no viendo otra alternativa, deja de asistir al Instituto Alien para concentrarse en la lucha que tiene Raimon. Temporada del Futbol Frontera Internacional Ella no fue convocada para la seleccion japonesa pero ya habia recibido una oferta para regresar y estar en la selección mexicana. Sin embargo, la rechazo para poder ver las eliminatorias de Asia. Siguio de cerca al equipo japones desde su primer enfrentamiento, dado a que Hiroto y Midorikawa estaban ahi. Pero en el partido contra Corea, por poco no se presenta debido a ciertos problemas personales. Despues de llegar al estadio, noto que Inazuma Japon no llegaba por lo que se preocupo bastante por que algo les hubiera sucedido aunque se alivio bastante cuando los vio llegar. Miro con determinacion el partido, ya que le parecia interesante la forma de juego que ambos equipos tenian. Sabia que las tecnicas de Korea eran fuertes comparadas a las del Inazuma Japon. En el momento en que algunos jugadores comenzaron a salir lesionados a causa de la tecnica especial de Korea, ya tenia presente que los acabarian facil. En el medio tiempo, bajo por casualidad de las gradas y se presento ante el Inazuma Japon. Endo fue quien la reconocio al instante al igual que Laura, mientras que el equipo tardo unos minutos. Ella les dijo que a este paso, Korea los derrotaria, asi que si querian impedirlo, de alguna manera tenian que vencer la tecnica especial de dicho equipo. Endo le planteo unirse solo por este partido al equipo pero ella inmediatamente nego diciendo que no podia, pues no era seleccionada y mucho menos seria lo ideal. Pasaron varios minutos discutiendo hasta que finalmente accedio, pero todavia faltaba la aprobacion del entrenador Kudou. De alguna manera, Endo la logro convencer junto a Laura y asi fue como temporalmente se unio al Inazuma Japon. Cuando ingreso al campo de juego, tanto Afuro como Suzuno y Nagumo no sabian quien era. Conforme el partido pasaba, poco a poco iban descubriendo que la chica que jugaba era Kyoka, su compañera de equipo en el Instituto Alien. Con ella y la ayuda de todo el equipo, lograron romper la tecnica especial de Korea y asi ganar el partido. Al termino de este, Kyoka se acerca a Nagumo y Suzuno para sonreirles. Nagumo se muestra confuso cuando Suzuno le dice que es Yimei. Ella frunce el ceño y dice que no le vuelvan a decir asi, pues su nombre es Kyoka Matsumoto. En ese momento, Hiroto se acerca junto a Midorikawa y los 5 ríen. Tiempo despues, Kyoka se presenta en el Raimon para entregar el uniforme del Inazuma Japon mas Kido le dice que no sera necesario. Kyoka se muestra sorprendida cuando Kudou le dice que a partir de hoy es una jugadora oficial del Inazuma Japon. Ella mira a Goenji y el asiente con una sonrisa; en su rostro se ve la emocion y agradece al entrenador por la oportunidad, prometiendo dar lo mejor de si en cada partido. Al llegar a Licoot, se le ve sorprendida al igual que las gerentes por la belleza del lugar. En su estadia se hace amiga de Fidio Aldena, Gianluca Zanardi, Marco Masseratti, gracias a Laura Excla. Todo parecia ir bien hasta que su enfermedad hizo que se desvaneciera en el partido contra el equipo Argentino. Una vez que fue llevada al hospital, Endo junto a Hiroshi, Goenji y Kido le dijeron que la desicion del entrenador ya era oficial: A partir de hoy, ya no jugaria si no que seria una gerente mas. Le dio algo de molestia, pero tenia que aceptarlo, pues era por su bien. Pasado un rato, Goenji se quedo con ella a hablar un poco, acerca de su familia. Ella le dice que sus padres murieron hace mucho y que desde entonces ella saca a adelante a sus hermanos y a sus abuelos maternos. En ese momento, Hiroshi entra y ella mira con una sonrisa al chico. Hiroshi le dice que le ha dado un gran susto, mientras Kyoka rie algo divertida. Goenji le pregunta si el es su hermano, y Hiroshi asiente con una gran sonrisa preguntando si no lo parecen. El delantero niega y a ellos les resbala una gotita por la sien diciendo que no era el unico que no lo creia. Sale del hospital 4 dias despues y se integra junto a Aki, Haruna y Fuyuka como una gerente. Conforme los partidos avanzan muestra su apoyo a sus compañeros de equipo, incluso tuvo que pedir que la integraran al equipo cuando Haruna y Lika fueron secuestradas por Desta y Sein, cosa que logro despues de mucho pedir. Ella fue con el equipo de Kido, dispuesta a jugar para ayudar en el rescate de Haruna. Lamentablemente, su capacidad ya no era la misma por lo que no pudo jugar contra el equipo de Sein y Desta. Se sintio aliviada cuando Lika y Haruna fueron rescatadas, ya que ambas eran sus amigas, aunque a la primera la conocia desde muy poco. En el partido contra el Congo, noto que habia ciertas similitudes entre el equipo de Little Gigants e Inazuma Japon. Musito que seria algo interesante este choque, entre ambos equipos. No dejo solo en ningun momento al equipo y los animo hasta que, ganaron el partido. Su ultima aparicion fue en la graduacion del Raimon. Se ve que su uniforme es igual al de Haruna, Aki, Natsumi y Fuyuka solo que la diferencia, era su moño morado. Ve junto a ella a su hermana Yuriko con el mismo uniforme pero con el moño en color naranja, a su prima Kokoro con el mismo uniforme pero con el moño en color azul, a su hermano Hiroshi con el uniforme varonil, a su prima Harumi y a Takumi. Este ultimo habia sido encontrado por Tsuki Asahi, hermana de la madre del pequeño, asi que al tener un familiar dispuesto a cuidar de el, habia recuperado su apellido y a partir de aquel día era Takumi Asahi. En el partido de graduación prefiere quedarse en la banca mirando el partido con una sonrisa mientras sus mechones se mueven con el viento. En ese momento, Laura se sienta a su lado junto a Shin y dice que extrañara este tipo de momentos. Ventisca Sapphire Despues de haberse graduado de la secundaria Raimon, ella funda el equipo Ventisca Sapphire en conjunto con sus amigas Saray Afuro y Laura Excla. Saray era jugadora de las Chiigirls! y del Raimon mientras que Laura era su mejor amiga y habia estado en el Inazuma Japon con ella. Como pensaron que ya no se podrian ver por que posiblemente irian a escuelas diferentes, fundaron el equipo Ventisca Sapphire. Se dieron a la tarea entonces, de encontrar jugadores y lo hicieron. Como manager estaban Amane Hideki y Kora Izumi, hermana de Laura Excla. Como jugadoras estaban ella, Saray Afuro, Murasaki Endo, su hermano Hiroshi Matsumoto, Karen Tanaka, Shin Sumira, Sakura Okamoto , Yumiko Mitsui, su primo Haruto Hideki,Eduardo Salins y Leonardo Crown. Ya como su entrenador, estaba Andres Tarenzi, de nacionalidad Italiana y conocido del padre de Edu, aparte de ser hermano del entrenador Francisco. Plataforma en el GO! Aparece como la nueva maestra de musica en la secundaria Raimon. Se nota que su estilo ha cambiado y ahora es una persona distinta. Es la esposa de Suzuno y tiene 5 hijos: Eimi Suzuno, Daiki Suzuno, Souta Suzuno, Rosalie Suzuno y Hikaru Suzuno. Busca la manera de apoyar al Raimon para traer de nuevo a la normalidad el futbol. Se le puede ver siempre acompañada de Laura, esposa de Nagumo y de Shin, esposa de Fudo. Los hijos de ellas dos, asisten a la misma escuela que los suyos, es decir a Raimon, aunque en un principio Eimi pensaba estar en la secundaria Genei. Conforme el tiempo pasa se descubre que es parte de la Revolucion. Sin embargo, cuando Endo dice que dejara el Raimon ella se molesta diciendo que porque lo hacia, sin imaginar que lo entenderia mas tarde. Se alegro al ver a muchos de sus viejos amigos como Fubuki, Aki, Kogure, Someoka, Afuro, Osamu, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Kazemaru, Kabeyama, entre otros. Paradojas en Chrono Stone *Primera paradoja alternativa: Esta casada con Eduardo Salins. De joven nunca puso un pie en Japón, ya que sus padres nunca fallecieron. Sus únicos equipos fueron la cantera y el equipo oficial de las Aguilas Imperiales. Trabaja como entrenadora y da clases de guitarra los fines de semana. *Segunda paradoja alternativa: Kyoka si se casa con Suzuno, por lo que Souta, Rosalie, Eimi y Daiki si nacen. Pero ella esta de lado del setei por lo que Daiki y Eimi son SEED. *Tercera paradoja permanente: Debido a un experimento fallido en el que trabajaban Jian, Sayoko y ella antes de lo del Fifth Sector, no nacen ninguno de sus hijos. Se desconocen los medios por los cuales, ella establece una nueva linea temporal, con la cual Daiki y Eimi tienen 13 años mientras Souta y Rosalie no se ven afectados. Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy Al culminar lo acontecido durante el Holy Road y Chrono Stone, regresa a Mexico para hacerse cargo de la sede oficial del equipo Mexicano durante la ceremonia de seleccion y las eliminatorias de Asia. Antes de irse, a Tenma y Aoi les surgen dudas con respecto a sus hijos. Ella les asegura que Daiki se quedara en Japon, ya que ella solo ira temporalmente, y que Eimi regresara una vez que el intercambio en Korea termine. En tanto a Hikaru, dice que Aya esta en condiciones de cuidarle junto a Giorgio, ya que ha despertado de su coma desde hace 1 mes. En el desarrollo del Gran Celesta Galaxy, se mantiene al tanto de cada movimiento de los equipos. Inazuma Eleven: Saikyo Gundan Oga Shurai Aparece junto a Hiroto, Fubuki, Tobitaka, Toramaru y Fidio. Se presenta como Kyoka unicamente, proveniente de la epoca del Instituto Alien. A diferencia de los presentes, ella lleva el uniforme femenino del Raimon, dejando perplejo a Endo, a quien le dice que el tiempo aclarara. Mas tarde se sorprende al ver a una joven parecida a ella, con la excepcion de que sus ojos son avellana y su pelo es negro en totalidad. Se presenta como Natsuki y al igual que Kanon a Endo, le llama Bisabuela mientras Hiroto rie por su reaccion. Al finalizar el partido y que Ogre desapareciera, se despide de las gerentes y el equipo, en especial de Goenji, su primo. Next Go Es la entrenadora oficial del equipo mexicano en la subsede de Inazuma. Asesora a los nuevos jugadores con ayuda de Dariana, quien entrena a la nueva generacion en la cantera oficial. Sabe que Rosalie y Kasumi serian llamadas por el actual encargado de la sede. Esta en contacto con Laura, Shin, sus hermanos, familiares y amigos. Algunas veces, Suzuno y ella van a presenciar uno que otro partido del Raimon en el cual estan Souta, Eri, Kana y Ren. Apariencia Sus cabellos son de un color negro tan oscuro como el azabache. Tiene ondulaciones mezcladas entre sus cabellos lacios, los cuales llegan hasta sus hombros. Sus ojos son de un oscuro color negro, los cuales reflejan frialdad y orgullo, pero tambien timidez. Su piel es de un tono vainilla claro. Tiene dos mechones blancos enmarcando su rostro, ondulados a solo centimetros de llegar a sus hombros. Es de estatura normal. Durante el Instituto Alien, solia tener el cabello corto hasta el final del cuello. Tenia dos trenzitas añiles a cada lado de su rostro. Sus ojos debido a la influencia del meteorito, eran de un tono lila. Al termino de esta etapa, vuelve a tener su apariencia original. En el GO!, su apariencia sigue siendo la misma que antes del Instituto Alien, pero con la excepcion que ahora, tiene el cabello atado en una media cebolla con un liston azulado y su mirada parece ser mas calida. Personalidad Es una joven caracterizada por su peculiar forma de ser. Es seria en la mayoria de las ocasiones. Tratar de hablar con ella, puede terminar en una fría discusión. Si no encuentra buenos argumentos, prefiere no hablar y quedarse callada. Ciertamente es timida, si se trata de hablar con los chicos y muy terca al momento de obedecer ordenes. Es honesta, responsable y siente muchas curiosidades con respecto a la amistad. Trata de verse como una figura de madurez frente a sus hermanos, pero sabe que en el fondo esta totalmente vulnerable y tiene inseguridades como cualquier persona. Hace saber que esta dispuesta a escuchar a sus amigos y ayudarles a elegir sus opciones, considerando las posibles consecuencias. Es muy paciente, pero desconfia un poco de la gente, por lo que trata de ser precavida. Busca tener a salvo a quienes le importan y es capaz de dejar a un lado sus diferencias para trabajar en equipo. Cuando entra en confianza, se le da por hacer bromas y hablar como nunca. A pesar de que para todos es una persona reservada al principio, ella demuestra tenerles mucho aprecio a sus compañeros de equipo. En GO!, su personalidad sigue siendo la misma, solo que ahora es una persona mucho mas sociable que hace 10 años. Su caracter terco y orgulloso se ha suavizado en gran medida. Suele estar atenta a las necesidades de su familia pero tambien de su trabajo. Técnicas *'Defensa Combinada' *Campo Solar (Con Amane/Eunice) *'Ataque Individual' *Corona Glacial *Águila Azteca *Centello Gamma *Lanza Azteca *Centello Electrostatico *'Ataque Combinado' *Glacial de la oscuridad Eterna (Con Amane/Eunice y Hiroshi/Emmanuel) *Chute Aereo (Con Maiko/Elizabeth) *'Defensa Individual' *Arena Movediza Familia *Aimara Sandoval (Madre Fallecida). *Takeo Matsumoto (Padre Fallecido). *Hiroshi Matsumoto (Hermano biologico). *Yuriko Matsumoto(Hermana biologica) *Amane Eiko Hideki (Prima/hermana). *Haruto Hideki (Primo/hermano). *Tsutomu Hideki (Primo/hermano) *Suzelly Sandoval (Tia). *Minoru Hideki (Tio). *Seito Matsumoto (Tio fallecido) *Kae Shiotani (Tia) *Yukihisa Shiotani (Parentesco real: Primo./Parentesco falso: Sobrino) *Ivone Hiashi (Abuela materna) *Renjiro Sandoval (Abuelo materno) *Hiyori Ishima (Abuela Paterna) *Seishirou Matsumoto (Abuelo Paterno) *Shuuya Goenji (Primo) *Yuka Goenji (Prima) En el Go *Suzuno Fuusuke (Esposo). *Daiki Suzuno (Hijo). *Eimi Suzuno (Hija). *Rosalie Suzuno (Hija) *Souta Suzuno (Hijo) *Sayuri Kiyama (Sobrina) *Miyui Kira (Sobrina) *Kasumi Kira (Sobrina) *Kazuo Hideki (Sobrino) *Akito Matsumoto (Sobrino) *Mery Nagumo (Sobrina) *Jeik Nagumo (Sobrino) *Ren Nagumo (Sobrino) *Keria Fudou (Sobrino) *Miyoko Fudou (Sobrino) *Sora Masseratti (Sobrina) *Kira Masseratti (Sobrina) *Issei Toramaru (Sobrino) *Miyabi Toramaru (Sobrina) *Sorato Toramaru (Sobrino) *Akaru Biondini (Cuñada) *Toramaru Utsunomiya (Cuñado) 10 Años despues del Go *Minato Namikawa (Nieto). *Mariko Namikawa (Nieta). *Namikawa Rensuke (Suegro). *Akane Yamana (Suegra). *Saiki Suzuno (Nieto). En el Futuro *Natsuki Suzuno (Bisnieta). *Hiroki Suzuno (Bisnieto) Curiosidades *Aunque a veces no lo admita, tiene ciertos momentos de rivalidad con Nagumo y Someoka. *Tiene una rivalidad con Jian Saeki *Tiene una bisnieta llamada Natsuki Suzuno y un bisnieto llamado Hiroki Suzuno. *Ella sufre del corazón desde muy pequeña, pero aun asi juega el futbol. *Si hacemos una comparacion entre Eimi y ella, ambas quizas sean distintas en la apariencia pero en la forma de juego tienen la misma habilidad. *Es conocida en el futbol como "La diosa del centello solar", al igual que su madre. *En el IE ella fue capitana del equipo "Las aguilas Imperiales" de México, el cual hizo presentacion en el torneo Intercontinental de Futbol. *Puede realizar el Mixi-Max con Eimi Suzuno *Cuando se desespera, suele jugar con su cabello, al igual que Suzuno *Generalmente, despues de acabado el FFI, ella lleva el chandal del equipo mexicano *Siempre la confunden con Yuriko, y ellas siempre alegan que no es tan dificil distinguirlas. *En el Go se lleva mejor con Natsumi, cosa que sorprende aun a muchos. *Sus mejores amigas desde que llego a Japon siempre fueron Laura y Shin *Su nombre "Kyoka" significa flor de albaricoque. *Le molestaba al principio que le dijeran "Kyo", pues la mayoria pensaba que se trataba de un chico. Termino por acostumbrarse despues *Fidio Aldena, Marco Masseratti y Gianluca Zanardi son sus mejores amigos durante el FFI *Su compañero de equipo, Eduardo, siente algo mas que amistad hacia ella, pero Kyoka no ha demostrado tener un sentimiento mas alla de amistad hacia el. *Su mejor amiga es Yumi Honoka. Ambas entrenan juntas y se entienden mejor que nadie. *Ella fue quien invitó a Flora a unirse al equipo cuando estaba como capitana *Se lleva bien con Flora dentro del equipo. Ella ha visto por Flora durante su lapso como capitana. *En el Inazuma Legend Japan, ella se encontraba en la banca. *Drisse/Yimei, su personalidad en el Instituto Alíen, era el potencial y los sentimientos reprimidos de Kyoka/Hanne. *Se lleva bien con Satomi *En la pelicula, tiene el cabello mas largo (pasando de los hombros) y mas opaco. *En el manga, Kyoka parece tener una personalidad mas suave y menos tosca Galería Shimori x suzuno by lauraexcla-d5svywr.jpg|Kyoka x Suzuno Collageinagirls.jpg|Anzu, Ale, Amane, Aiba, Kyoka y Alejandra Natsumi-1-.jpg|Kyoka escuchando las explicaciones de Eimi 1309466665925 f.jpg|El desmayo de Kyoka Meli Angel Lineart.jpg|Kyoka (Angel version) Shimori y Yumetsu (de bebé).png|Kyoka y Yumetsu de bebé LOL ending IEMovie HQ.png|Saray y Kyoka en la caravana Relámpago (Pelicula) Ahiru,eliethyShimori.jpg|Ahiru, Elieth, Toko, Rika, Fuyuka y Kyoka HERMANOS.png|Kyoka y Hiroshi (17 years) Bromas.png|Las bromas de Kogure EL COLAPSO EN ARGENTINA.png|El colapso de Kyoka TGCSHIMORI.jpg|TGC de Kyoka como capitana de "Las águilas Imperiales" TGC MASTUMOTO.jpg|TGC de Kyoka con el uniforme del Raimon Shin,shimoriyshin.jpg|Shin, Laura y Kyoka (TGC) 973273279.png|Kyoka en la graduación de Raimon. Shimori en el videojuego.jpg|Kyoka en el videojuego Tumblr mk2p7ysKvW1rrcyelo1 500.jpg|Shuuji, Nagumo y Kyoka EquipoDiamond6.jpg|Kyoka en el Diamond Collab con saray.jpg|Saray, Kyoka, Natsumi y Aki Tumblr maz2kakSQj1qzvtljo1 5006.jpg|Aika Yaotome y Shimori Matsumoto Shimori by yaotome aika.jpg|Shimori Matsumoto by Yaotome Aika Aika-Shimori-and-Natsumi-inazuma-eleven .jpg|Aika, Natsumi y Shimori Conversaciones.jpg|Shimori conversando con su tía Asuka en la final del Holy Road Pizap.com13886307871201.jpg Dark-and-ligth-dilema.jpg|Kyoka Matsumoto Sandoval//Melisa Keuler Sandoval Collab OC.jpg|Collab Inazuma.Eleven.8878844.jpg Shimori fairy.JPG|Shimori fairy by Elieth V. Chandal Equipo Mexicano.jpg|Kyoka con el Chandal del Equipo Mexicano 8282.jpg|Kyoka y Amane Kyoka ice queen.PNG|By Elieth Valtinas Yuriko Kyoka and Anzu.jpg|Anzu Abukara, Yuriko Matsumoto y Kyoka 10371378 1440819862841994 929446679819270712 n.jpg|Honaka y Kyoka 10262055 244564959074628 290648323180572115 n.jpg|Pandora y Kyoka Kido Kyoka y Haruto GO!.jpg|Haruto, Kyoka y Kido Kyoka matsumoto.jpg|Kyoka Matsumoto :3 by Yumi Honoka Pizap.com14031226879721.jpg|¡Inazuma Japon! Kyoka y Yumi Kyoka_Matsumoto_Happy_Face.jpg|Kyoka con el uniforme de su antigua secundaria Hyo_Matsumoto.jpg|Hyo Matsumoto (Genderbert) The managers face after what Tsunami said.png Kyoka cabreada con Haruna.png|Kyoka y Haruna by Mada(Gaa) Kyoka GRADUACION by Gaa.jpg|contenta en la graduacion by mada Sari-chan,Kyoka-sempai y Haruka-san.png|Suta,Kyoka y Haruka by mada Kyoka Kokoro Yuriko Amane opening game version.jpg|Kyoka, Kokoro, Yuriko y Amane Kyoka Matsumoto Line of time.jpg|Linea del tiempo Rivalidad_amistosa.jpg|Rivalidad amistosa Melisa_Keuler_222232_1.jpg|Confusion y duda SuzunoxKyoka.jpg|Suzuno x Kyoka Graduation_ceremony_chapter_final.jpg|Kyoka y Goenji a minutos de la graduación Kyoka_Mekaku_City_Actors_Version (2).jpg|Kyoka (Cosplay Tsubomi Kido-Kagerou Proyect) Kyoka_and_Izumi.jpg|Melisa y Evangeline Inazuma japon festejo.jpg|Festejo Melissa-sakura-miko-Lisa.jpg|Collab con Gaa/Mada Distintas amistades.jpg|Laura, Elieth, Kyoka y Ahiru Noche de festival.jpg|Noche de festival Ending 4 parallel OBW Kyoka.jpg|Kyoka en el Ending 4 version Futuro_paradoja.jpg|Kyoka y Jian en la paradoja Go Graduation time brothers Matsumoto.jpg|Tiempo de la graduación See you again I promise.jpg|See you again...It´s a promise (Eimi, Kyoka y Rosalie) 10 años despues.jpg|10 años despues de la graduacion Rivalidad Kyoka y Ahiru.jpg|Kyoka y Ahiru All generation oc female.jpg|Two Generations: Madres e hijas Kyoka_alien.jpg|Kyoka en el Instituto Alien Eduardo x Kyoka.jpg|Yo siempre te protegeré Collab con Moe.jpg|Tori, Sue, Celia, Nelly, Pilar y Melisa happy_b_day__shimori_hideki_13_by_najinalio-d8r55qf.jpg|Yuriko, Kyoka, Anzu y Najina by NajinaLio happy_birthday__shimori_hideki_13_by_tokihoshiwa-d8vu0y3.jpg|Kyoka Between two worlds by TokiHoshiwa Kyoka_Render_ID.jpg|Kyoka Matsumoto -Render- Bisnieta_y_bisabuela.jpg|Bisabuela y bisnieta: Kyoka y Natsuki Collab con Moe y Mada.jpg|Flora,Melisa ,Pilar,Tori,Sue y Celia Melisa,Mada,Danielle y Celeste.gif|Mii,Kyoka,Yukiko y Nerumi by Mada FFoto de reccuerdo;Flora,Aika,Elliare y Kyoka.jpg|Kyoka,Flora,Elliare y Aika by Mada Categoría:Personajes con personalidades oscuras Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes con 14 años Categoría:Chicas enamoradas de Fuusuke Suzuno Categoría:Personajes enamorados Categoría:Personajes (GO) Categoría:Personajes con el pelo negro Categoría:Personajes con los ojos negros Categoría:Delanteros Categoría:Capitanes Categoría:Defensas Categoría:Familia Suzuno Categoría:Familia Matsumoto-Sandoval Categoría:El fuego del nuevo futuro Categoría:Centrocampistas Categoría:Personajes con mechas blancas Categoría:Personajes con hermanos (Oc) Categoría:Personajes con primos Categoría:Jugadores de Aguilas Imperiales Categoría:Personajes (Next GO) Categoría:Personajes con sobrinos (OC) Categoría:Personajes con rivales Categoría:Instituto Alien Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Jugadores de Ventisca Sapphire Categoría:Instituto Aureola Categoría:Personajes extranjeros